


Guess what I am?

by qichenchenchen



Category: Batman - Fandom, Bruce Wayne - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qichenchenchen/pseuds/qichenchenchen
Summary: 一个系列的嫖文，时隔一个月我更新了。然后挖了新坑，打算在海棠更，然而我才申请专栏，要等两天才能在海棠发帖。海棠的ID跟老福特ID一样。嫖就完事了不要带脑子看，会被ooc搞到内伤，这篇在AO3发了后稍微搞下设定海棠会再发一遍，主角名字都还没起呢。设定是魅魔～以上，祝看得开心？
Relationships: Bruce Wayne - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Guess what I am?

黑色的单人沙发上横躺着一个看起来十七八岁的黑发少年。

少年下身穿着宽松深蓝色短裤，笔直白皙的长腿露在外面搭在沙发一端的扶手上，照着阳光晃得人眼热。

上身套着过于宽大的白色短袖，白皙光滑的手臂垂下沙发；一只手拿着手机举在面前，在沙发上磨磨蹭蹭，脖子枕在沙发扶手上往后仰，弯出一个诱人采撷的弧度。

蓝色的双眼紧盯着屏幕，抛去那深邃又带点柔和的五官，水润微红的嘴唇，细柳弯弯的双眉糅合在一起组成的清俊精致的容貌，就活脱脱的是一个手机网瘾少年。

沉迷手机的少年显然没有分出过多注意力在外界。没有注意到房间门被轻轻打开，身材高大穿着高贵优雅的黑发男人端着一盘外形漂亮的小蛋糕走进了房间。

布鲁斯·韦恩，韦恩集团的董事长，哥谭无所事事的花花公子。这次的床伴换了个口味，没有再选择那些桃色杂志上的封面女郎，而是选了个刚来到哥谭就轰动了一把的一个小明星。

就是沉迷手机的这位少年。

不得不说除去身材不是以往的前凸后翘，那张中西混血儿的脸也可以说是很对布鲁西宝贝的胃口了。

更何况对方是那个公司送过来讨好他的‘礼物’，不收下岂不可惜。

不过这位少年似乎没有这个自觉。除了三天前他从宴会上把人接回来，少年给了他一个甜腻柔软的亲吻外，就跟完成任务似的开始暴露本性，一天到晚都懒懒的窝在各个照得到太阳又可以躺着睡觉的地方——玩手机。

布鲁斯以为少年是直男，可是对方手机上看的小说漫画影视基本都是同性向的，少年能被送来也代表少年是知道公司中的决定的。

难道是自己没有性吸引力吗？

不，这个想法被常年都登上花边新闻的布鲁西宝贝甩出了脑海。

布鲁斯想看看少年正在手机上阅览什么样的小说这么入迷。

慢慢蹲下身凑到少年耳边偏头看向手机屏幕。

如此这般动作都没有让少年多看他一眼，这让他内心更加好奇。

然而好奇心就在他看清楚手机屏幕上的文章字词后彻底破碎。

“我觉得我们有很多共同话题。我记得韦恩先生您好像是蝙蝠侠的忠实粉丝，怎么样，需要我推荐更多的关于蝙蝠侠的文章与您分享吗？”少年似乎就是在等这一刻，用满含笑意的清脆嗓音调侃到。

布鲁斯仔细地看着少年的表情，想要找出欺骗的破绽。

是的，哥谭没有人知道蝙蝠侠就是有名的花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩，而这层身份就是蝙蝠侠最好的掩护。

现在少年不仅堂而皇之的看那些论坛上关于蝙蝠侠的同性向色情小说，还打算拉着蝙蝠侠本人一起看。

布鲁斯只觉得那些文章尺度大得看一眼他眼睛都要瞎，多疑的蝙蝠侠更是开始怀疑少年是否已经知道了自己的身份。

“Well，如果我的小先生这几天视我于无物，就是因为这些东西的话……我可以考虑吩咐手底下的人把这些论坛都封了。”附和调侃的话自然流淌而出，属于布鲁西宝贝优雅低沉的声线窜入少年耳中染红了白玉般的耳尖。

少年果然被逗笑了:“韦恩先生难道是蝙蝠侠的事业粉吗？不允许我们这些男友粉，女友粉cp粉做做梦？”

布鲁斯皱眉有些气恼的样子，“哈，一个大晚上穿紧身衣跑出去殴打别人的怪胎还会有人喜欢吗？甚至做梦都想着？”

少年似乎是被哪个词点起了怒气，收回腿摆正姿势坐好:“Wow，这样的？”

布鲁斯察觉到了少年波动的情绪，对于平静稳定的人，显然情绪波动过大的人更能轻易套出自己想要的情报。

于是他火上浇油道:“Yeah，他只是个游走在法律边缘时刻会犯罪的怪胎罪犯……”

少年没有给他继续说下去的机会，一个率性而为的吻堵住了想要继续吐出伤人话语的嘴唇。

布鲁斯愣了下，很快反客为主搂住了少年的腰，大手覆上少年脑后更进一步压向自己，相贴的双唇也更深一步黏腻在一起。

“唔哈……”没有经历过过多锻炼，就连演戏也只是当个花瓶的少年显然敌不过游历花场，偶尔去参加下极限运动的布鲁斯·韦恩先生，渐渐的想要离开那张听说可以吻化所有封面女郎的唇。

偏离交错的唇间泄出一声轻吟，点燃了双方准备了几天压抑了几天的情欲。

身形瘦弱的少年不知道什么时候被压到了卧室中那张极其适合翻滚纵欲的大床上。

松松垮垮的短裤被轻易地褪去，带着薄茧的大手似乎没想到瘦小的少年会有这般肉感十足的大腿，爱不释手地揉捏着大腿上软嫩的腿肉，让那白皙得在阳光下几近反光的大腿从里至外泛出粉红的血色。

宽大的白色短袖衫被卷起，送到了少年嘴边，少年顺从地咬住，在手指离开的那一瞬还趁机舔了一下。

布鲁斯宝贝不需要蝙蝠侠恐吓罪犯所需的冷酷，所以钢蓝色的双眸蜕变成了魔法森林中闪烁发光的花朵的幽蓝。

“Ah……我的小先生似乎不明白接下来将会发生什么，还热情的撩拨？”

少年只是轻轻叼着衣摆一角，对布鲁斯露了一个甜出酒窝的笑。

温热的手掌抚上了少年平坦的胸部，不轻不慢地揉弄着。

“韦恩先生，您要认清楚现在和您上床的是个男人，而不是胸部丰满的女人，您这样做我……啊呜……”

少年不满意布鲁斯对他平坦得可以跑马的胸部的揉捏，开口‘温声’提醒，然而胸口突如其来的刺激让他叫出声又要面子地闭上嘴吞了回去。

“嗯哼～毕竟我也算个新手不是？或许我应该去你看过的论坛看看，学习一下？”

布鲁斯手指捏着少年胸前的乳首规律地拉扯玩弄。

少年闭紧的眼睛睁开一只，眼角溢出一滴被激得羞耻难堪的眼泪。

“唔……韦恩先生您不行的话，可以直接说，不需要这么长的前戏噢。”

这话对于金主来说，过于挑衅了，更何况事关韦恩先生行不行。

方形的塑料包装被撕开，白里透红的大腿被抓起打开，留下五道深红的指印。

“我只是觉得你第一次我或许可以温柔一点，看起来你并不需要。”

少年下体唯一的遮羞布——一条白色印着小蝙蝠翅膀的内裤被毫不留情地扯掉。

取而代之的是介入双腿之间男人劲瘦的腰以及插入臀缝抵进后穴的炙热的性器。

“啊……不行，不可以……你这个……这个……”

少年被顶得猝不及防，虽然心里早有准备，身体也放松着方便对方进入。然而布鲁斯那优于正常男性的肉棒乍一捅入还是令少年绷紧了脊背，缩瑟了被撑得不留一丝褶皱的穴口。

“呜……我不要了，你出去，唔嗯……”察觉到布鲁斯还想要进入得更深，少年流泪伸手抵着布鲁斯的双肩想要把人推开。

布鲁斯还是头一次在床上被床伴拒绝，下身涨大的肉棒也只进入了一小半就被狭小娇气的肉穴绞紧着箍着往外送。

“放轻松，宝贝。相信我，只要让我都进去，你会得到快乐的。”没办法只好伸手轻轻拍着少年的背安抚。

少年还是不肯放松，蓝色的双眼含着泪挪动着嘴唇喏喏地说:“你……你太大了，我会坏掉的……”

嘶……

布鲁斯看着少年那双曾被杂志评价说带泪含情的眼睛，听着断断续续的喘息和挑逗似的话语倒吸了一口气。早已被情欲氲热的空气被吸入肺腑，让下身肉棒被温热的穴肉绞紧包裹的感觉更加清晰。

“我不得不跟你说一句，是你自讨苦吃的。”

布鲁斯说完强硬地掐住少年的腰就着已经无力抵抗，泛麻放松的穴口直接将肿胀得不行的肉棒整根顶进了肉穴。

炙热的肉刃放开了束缚在湿软的后穴中冲撞，任意驰骋。粗大的柱身带着熟透的穴肉九浅一深的退出顶进，柱头偶尔碾过穴内的敏感点给肉体的主人带去酥酥麻麻的电流淌过身体的快感。

原本无法接受肉棒尺寸的后穴渐渐也得到了乐趣，在这一次又一次的活塞运动中被肉棒挤出了透亮的淫液。

“看吧，我说过，你会得到快乐的，宝贝。”布鲁斯伸手想抬着少年丰盈柔软的臀部，然而却摸到了流出穴口的水液，顿时低笑着凑近被操到喘气都快喘不过来，眼神迷茫涣散的少年耳边细细啄吻。

少年被情场老手拉进了欲望的深渊，只有像是砧板上的鱼肉任人宰割。

水红色的嘴唇张大喘息着，体内的高温染热了呼吸，与外界的空气接触就呼出了一道道急促的白气。之前两人接吻留下的津液混着少年脸上布满的细汗从嘴角滑落，滴在身下床被上，将其染深了一块。

“唔嗯……太大了…………不可以……”

少年似乎听不到布鲁斯说的话，只是搂着他的脖颈呻吟喘息。还拉着那根不存在的底线一边抱怨布鲁斯性器的尺寸一边迎合着他的动作。

布鲁斯看着身下已经意乱情迷的少年，放低声音轻缓诱惑的问到:“为什么要在我面前讨论蝙蝠侠呢？”

“是试探？还是陷阱？”

布鲁斯故意停下动作，两只手抓过少年的双手举过对方头顶摁在床上。

陡然消失的快感让后穴得不到满足开始升起不甘寂寞的麻痒，催使着少年扭动腰肢主动蹭向肉棒。

“告诉我。告诉我我就给你。”

饥渴的穴口每近一点肉棒就故意往后撤一点，吊着人胃口。

“不是都不是……呜呜……只是喜欢，喜欢蝙蝠侠……布鲁斯……给我，我想要……”少年忍受不了体内酥麻的空虚，哭着抬臀靠向男人的肉棒。

布鲁斯也说不上是松了一口气还是又提了一层火。

蝙蝠侠是他，布鲁斯·韦恩也是他。自己挑的床伴在床上喊着喜欢另一个男人，还厚着脸蹭自己，这足够让所有男人湮灭性趣了；然而他的床伴喜欢的却是身为蝙蝠侠的自己，这足以让他心安理得地把人吃干抹净。

布鲁斯亲了亲少年的脸颊:“好孩子，我们继续。”

两人放荡交缠做爱的运动随着夜幕降临而停止。

床被翻腾，淫声浪语。柔软的床笫欢乐与诱人可口的床伴不属于黑暗中的蝙蝠侠。

将已经累得在浴缸里睡着的少年擦干身体抱上床盖上被子后，布鲁斯转身出了卧室的门。

温柔多情的眼神随着关上门的那一刻冷了下来，属于蝙蝠侠的冷静与多疑浮出水面。

韦恩庄园地下的蝙蝠洞里，蝙蝠侠看着电脑上关于少年的资料逐渐抿紧了唇。

嚣张跋扈，贪慕虚荣，名不符实……这些形容与少年这三天在庄园里表现出来的懒散随和，媚性天成，率性直白完全不符。

阿福端着晚餐送到蝙蝠侠手边:“老爷，运动后要注意营养补充，什么事都不会有晚饭重要。”

蝙蝠侠手指敲着面前的桌面:“不，我发现这个人不对劲，他以往的资料显示他并不是这种性格的人。如果是演戏的话，那么他既然能骗过这么多人，早就可以拿到奥斯卡影帝了。”

“老爷是觉得这位先生合您的胃口所以打算长期发展？”阿福不紧不慢的问到。

蝙蝠侠:“……没有。”

“您迟疑了。”阿福回道。

蝙蝠侠:“…………”

阿福抚平衣摆的皱褶，“在您想要长期发展时发现对方资料上的性格与本人不符升起了怀疑，所以就想再观察一段时间。”

蝙蝠侠:“…………”你都说完了我还有什么好说的。

“明天再看看吧，今天有些特殊。”蝙蝠侠转过头继续看向蝙蝠电脑上的监控。

如果对方确实是假的，那就有必要抓住好好查查了。

然而第二天，蝙蝠侠就知道这事只能暂且放下了。

醒过来的少年像是失忆了一样完全不记得这三天的事，只记得自己进入宴会那天在厕所失去了意识，后面就一无所知。甚至连性格也完全吻合了资料上所显示的那样。

那个散漫随意的少年消失不见了，就像是一场梦。

只有蝙蝠侠从床头柜抽屉里翻出的一张纸条，证明了那个和他胃口的少年确实存在过。

“Guess what I am?”

猜猜我是什么？


End file.
